Wonderland
by NighmareRain
Summary: Juvia salva a un gato de ser atropellado y le empiezan a pasar cosas extrañas, se vuelve a encontrar con alguien que pensó que era una ilucion pero también tiene que aprender a controlar sus nuevos "poderes".
1. Chapter 1

-Oye cuando dijiste que las ayudaría yo pensé que una misión-. Decía un agotado Gajeel con bolsas en toda la espalda y en las manos.

-Pues nunca preguntaste, Juvia te dijo que Lucy-san y Juvia te necesitaban ayudan por que iban a ía la peli azul que venía despreocupada por su amigo que estaba medio morirse aplastado por bolsas y cajas de ropa y zapatos.

-Cierto, Juvia tiene razón porque no primero te informas bien.- Ella solo seguía caminando delante de la peli azul.-Oigan que les parece si asemos una parada y compramos algo de beber.- Decía mientras miraba como Gajeel casi se moría.

-Si, me parece bien.-Dijo la peli azul animada, después de todo no siempre podía convivir con las chicas del gremio por estar ocupada con su Gray-sama, además Lucy ya tiene a Natsu y tiene un rival de amor menos.

Los tres seguían caminando cuando Lucy noto que un gato paso entre sus piernas por lo que miro hacia abajo.- ¿Y ese gato?-. Decía Lucy mientras lo miraba bien y noto algo.- ¿Qué es lo que lleva en la boca? miraba al gato curiosamente.

-No lo sé, pero parece un regalo envuelto.- Juvia no dejaba de ver al gato era negro con ojos azul marino y las orillas de las patas las tenia grises como la puntita de su cola-. Creo que va a cruzar la calle… solo volteo a ver a su amiga para luego mirar al gato que parece que esperaba a que los autos y carruajes dejaran de pasar.

-A quien le importa ese gato, oigan de verdad necesito bajar estas bolsas.- Decía Gajeel mientras veía a sus amigas distraerse con un estúpido gato.- Ok, ok.- Dijo la rubia mirando a su amigo.- Tranquila Juvia, ese gato sabe lo que hace.- Dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia al frente.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón ese gato va estar bien.- Pero en ese momento el gato estaba pasando la calle, cuando se le cayó el paquetito y este intentando levantarlo se despisto mucho y uno de los autos lo iba a arrollar.- ¡Lo va a atropellar!- Grito Lucy, tanto como Gajeel como Juvia voltearon, y la peli azul por reacción salió corriendo hacia la dirección del gato tomándolo con el paquete y haciéndose hacia atrás evitando que el coche la arrolle.

Lucy y Gajeel corrieron hacia la peli azul preocupados por su amiga.- ¡Oye tu el del auto ten más cuidado!- Dijo Lucy frustrada mientras miraba como el auto se seguía hacia al frente como si nada.- Oye, mujer que te pasa casi ese maniaco te arrolla.-el miraba a Juvia con angustia, olvidando las bolsas que estaban dispersas por la banqueta.- Si, pero… el gato estaba en peligro y…- Iba a seguir hablando pero algo ver la cara de su amigo mejor decidió que darse cayada.- Olvídalo… pero Juvia está bien fue solo el susto.

-¡Pero un gran susto!- Dijo Lucy que le iba a seguir regañando a la maga de agua por no preocuparse por sí misma, pero al ver la cara que ponía y como abrazaba al gato prefirió callar.- Bueno, al menos no estás herida ¿y el gato?- Juvia solo volteo al ver al gato, y lo puse en el suelo para que pudiera caminar pero este se cayó y después se sentó.- Por lo visto tiene una pata herida vamos a mi casa que es la que está más cerca.-¡Oigan pero ayuden ya no creen!.- Decía Gajeel señalando el montón de cajas y bolsa tiradas.

Lucy solo suspiro y empezó a recoger bolsas igual que Juvia.- Yo llevare bolsas, junto con Gajeel tú lleva al gato y esa cosa.- señalo el pequeño paquete que estaba tirado en el suelo, Juvia lo recogió y asintió para que los tres siguieran caminando.

-Listo.- Dijo Lucy mientas se paraba y veía al gatito que tenia Juvia en las piernas.-Creo que ya está mejor Lucy-san.- Dijo mientras tomaba al gato con delicadeza y lo alzaba.- Es muy tierno.- La maga de agua sonrió, mientras el gato maullaba.

-Gajeel, ¿ya te vas?- Dijo la maga celestial mientras veía como su amigo salía por la puerta.- Si, ya fueron suficientes sorpresas por un día cuídense.- Fue lo que dijo antes de salir.

-Juvia creo que deberías iré a casa y lleva al gato contigo.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo la peli azul mirando a la rubia.- Porque lo más probable es que como siempre Natsu y Happy vengan, y dudo que a Happy le gusta que lo "remplace".- dijo haciendo comillas.- Con otro gato, además eres tu quien lo salvo y se nota que se llevan bien.-Ok, buenas noches Lucy-san hasta mañana.- dijo mientras tomaba varias bolsas y adentro metía algunas cajas junto a él paquetito.

La maga de agua iba llegando a casa dejando las bolsas a un lado decidida a acomodar todo eso mañana, destendió la cama y puso al gato en ella, de repente escucho algo o más bien un "gracias" ella con duda volteo y vio al gato-¿H-hab-blas-ste?.- el gato solo asintió.- P-podrías volverlo hacer.-dijo Juvia con duda de lo que estaba pasando si bien conocía a gatos que hablaban pero estos eran más pachoncitos, caminaban en dos pata, y tenían alas y este era todo lo contrario.

-Sí, mi nombre es Chevalier es gusto, y gracias por lo de antes estoy agradecido.- Decía el gato mientras se paraba en dos patas y hacia reverencia.

-O…k esto sí es raro-. Decía en un susurro intentando no ser escuchada para no ofender al gato.-Y ¿Qué clase de gato eres?- dijo la maga de agua.

-Pues se podría decir que soy como un gato cualquiera pero yo vengo de una dimensión alterna, algo…. Parecido a ese cuento del país de las maravillas.

-¿En verdad existe un lugar así'?...no se supone que solo es un cuento.

-Dije que se parece no que es como el cuento pero para que al menos te des una idea.-el gato se volvió a poner de cuatro patas y dirigía su mirada a la maga de agua.- No te importaría si me quedo hasta el día de mañana si quieres saber más cosas te las podre contar, no creo que haga mal que algunos humanos sepan de mi mundo.- decía el gato con una sonrisa.

-No, no importa puedes quedarte el tiempo necesario.- Decía Juvia que empezó a acomodar la cama.-Buenas noches.- dijo al recostarse.- Buenas noches.- pronuncio el gato.

Juvia sentía que no podía dormir pues eso la había sorprendido y mucho y ella quería convérsense de que solo fue una alucinación absurda o un sueño y que al día siguiente iba a ser cuando iría con Lucy de compras y que Gajeel se estuviera quejando de llevar el montón de bolsas, y de que eso solo fue un sueño de lo ella esperaba que pasara mañana. Y con esa idea en la cabeza de la peliazul se quedo completamente dormida.

Jaja yo y mi "imaginación", es que tenía en mente escribir algo como de Alicia en el país de las maravillas pero de diferente manera, pero bueno este es mi primer fanfic aun me queda mucho por recorrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia despertaba somnolienta al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, se estiro y vio a la ventana al fin había despertado de su sueño todo raro bajo las manos decidida a levantarse de la cama pero sintió algo suave y esponjoso bajo la mirada y ahí estaba el gato.-Kyaa!-grito antes de caerse de la cama entonces, nada había sido un sueño.

El gato comenzó a despertarse mientras se estiraba mientras miraba a Juvia que aun estaba tirada en el suelo.-¿Pasa algo señorita Juvia?

-¿Eh?, no es que creí que todo había sido un sueño, y solo llámame Juvia, de acuerdo.-le decía al gato con una sonrisa amable.-Y, dime ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?-decía Juvia que se paraba del suelo y se sacudía un poco.

-Lo que sea, está bien mientras no sea cosas que le han daño a un gato.-dijo Chevalier con un toque de ironía a lo que Juvia rio un poco.

Después del desayuno Juvia tenía que irse al gremio pero no podía a Chevalier solo pero antes de que ella dijera algo Chevalier le dijo que lo acompañara a un lugar. Juvia salió de Fairy Hills cargándolo para cuando estuvieron fuera lo dejo en el suelo y lo comenzó a seguir. Según Juvia ya habían pasado como una hora siguiendo a Chevalier y se comenzaba a cansar, comenzó a ver el paisaje era un bosque y tenía varios arbustos de rosas, había varias rocas y un rio, no se encontraban muy lejos de Mangolia pero se adentraron tanto en el bosque que Juvia perdió la noción del tiempo.- Oye ya llevamos mucho caminando ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

-Algo así, digamos que al llegar mi padre ha de estar preocupado y le contare la historia, pero como él es uno de esos que agradecen por todo por así decirlo el intentara la forma de pagarte el favor y es mejor que estés presente ya que no me quiero imaginar a mi padre venir a tu mundo y armar todo un escándalo, a veces es un poco necio.-decia con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Juvia.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón pero Juvia no necesita nada a cambio solo intentaba ayudar.-decia la peli azul un tanto nerviosa pues no estaba tan acostumbrada a que le agradezcan.

-Bueno, ya veremos que die mi padre además hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, al parecer esa persona te conoce muy bien.- La maga de agua lo vio confundida que ella no tuvo amigos en su infancia y solo hasta que se unió a Fairy Tail, entonces ¿Quién la conocería?

-Ya casi llegamos solo necesitamos pasar por ahí.-dijo mientras señalaba una cueva.

-emmm ok.

Entraron a la cueva para luego encontrar un agujero que era cubierto por una roca.-Ayudame a mover esto.- Decía Chevalier, Juvia con su magia de agua movía la roca de forma que fuera menos pesada.

Bien ahora a saltar.-Juvia se quedo viendo el agujero para luego tomar al gato y lanzarse.- Kyaaa!-fue lo único que grito hasta que cayó sobre lo que parecía ser un ¿tapete?, ok esto se estaba poniendo raro, empezó a ver el lugar seguía siendo una cueva pero había cristales por todas partes y un lago donde caía una cascada, vio hacia abajo viendo como Chevalier se estira un poco para volver a caminar y viendo su reflejo en el lago.-Es aquí.

-Pero solo está el…. No me digas que tenemos que cruzar el lago.

-Algo así, necesito tu ayuda solo mueve lo que diga.-Juvia solo asintió.

-Mueve ese cristal rojo de forma que dé hacia la parte de en medio del lago.-La peli azul comenzaba a mover el cristal que no era muy pesado.- ahora ese cristal naranja luego el que esta alado que es amarillo.- Y así se la paso Juvia moviendo los cristales hasta ver como un arcoíris se formaba en el lago, y de ahí salió un agujero que era de tonalidades diferentes Juvia con un poco de miedo se acerco pero el gato la empujo mientras él se metía con ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-la peli azul estaba un poco confundida hasta que escucho una voz-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la voz cuando ella levanto la mirada se encontró con un chico de cabello negro ojos azules y tenia ¿orejas y cola de gato?-eh, si y ¿tu eres?

-Yo soy Chevalier, pero esta es la verdadera forma la del gato has de cuenta que es un disfraz.

-Guau, casi ni te reconozco oye ¿Dónde estamos?

-Bienvenida a mi mundo, primero iremos a ver a mi padre y luego te llevare con la persona que te dije.-Juvia solo asintió mientras que admiraba el lugar y veía rara algunas cosas.

Habían estado caminado y casi toda la gente le deseaba buen día a Chevalier incluso se toparon con varias de sus admiradoras, Juvia todo el camino le estuvo preguntando cosas sobre su mundo ya que todo le parecía como si el mundo estuviera de cabeza literalmente. Así siguieron caminando hasta dar con un castillo donde había varios como Chevalier tanto mujeres como hombres. Pero se Juvia se le quedo viendo por un rato a una de las criadas del castillo, tenía el cabello rosa lacio y las puntas onduladas era muy largo le llega por debajo de la cintura tenía una cola y orejas del gato del mismo color que su cabello y pudo notar que sus ojos eran de color como entre rojo y rosa fuerte, se le quedo viendo por unos momentos cuando noto que tenía una pulsera con lo que parecía una llave Juvia se quedo con los ojos abiertos por unos momentos al igual que paralizada, la peli rosa por estar inclinada no había notado que la estaban mirando, Chevalier noto que Juvia se había quedado quieta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh, si solo algo distraída m-mejor vamos Juvia camino un poco enfrente de el, Chevalier volteo a ver donde estaba mirando Juvia y vio a la peli rosa, el lo único que iso fue sonreír para seguir caminando con Juvia hacia adentro del palacio.


	3. Chapter 3: Recordando lo olvidado

Juvia estaba abriendo los ojos cuando sonó su alarma, se sentó sobre su cama cuando de repente lo noto ¡estaba de nuevo en su cama! Giro rápido su cabeza y como suponía estaba el gato a su lado ¿todo fue un sueño?. Se levanto de su cara y comenzó a picar con uno de sus dedos al gatito o como ella ahora lo conocía Chevalier, este se iba despertando y en eso Juvia lo toma y lo eleva mientras lo miraba.

-Por favor habla…..- Juvia aun lo sostenía alto pero vio que el gato no izo nada más que maullar.- ¿Entonces todo fue un sueño? No es como si Juvia soñara por primera vez cosas raras pero creo que ya había pasado antes…- había comenzado a pensar y acomodar las cosas en su mente pero nada le llegaba solo recordaba a la chica que vio, que era como mitad gato al parecer solo suspiro y se fue a cambiar una vez lista puso a "Chevalier" en el suelo para ver si ya se recupero y vio que este andaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

De camino al gremio estuvo pensando que hacer con "Chevalier" no lo podía dejar en la calle además se moría de curiosidad por ir al lugar de sus sueños, pero bueno que más da si solo va echar un vistazo. Así que se fue corriendo al lugar de sus sueños.

Después de arias horas de correr llego al lugar de sus sueños pero no había nada solo podía ver el rio pero no los arbustos de rosas o la entrada a aquella cueva rendida d no ver nada se iba ir cuando escucho una voz diciendo su nombre voltio a ver a "Chevalier" pero no fue el así que voltio a otros lados y nada pero algo pudo que pudo escuchar es que era la voz de una mujer de eso estaba segura.- Pero valla no cambiaste nada y sigues siendo la misma ingenua tontita de siempre, aunque bueno físicamente si cambiaste mucho.- cuando iba a voltear sintió como alguien la tomaba de los pechos y bueno por reacción convirtió su cuerpo en agua para soltarse de aquel agarre inesperado, cuando volteo a ver quién era se encontró con la misma chica de sus sueño pero ahora sus ojos eran amarillos y los tenía como… un gato.

-¿Quién eres? Juvia no te conoce….

-Oye ya puedes soltar al gatito el solo me izo el favor de ir a buscarte por casi 11 años sabes ya merece algo de descanso ¿No crees?.- En ese momento el gato sale de donde estaba "escondido" y se acerca a la chica, esta lo acaricia y le susurra lago al oído y este se va corriendo.

Juvia lo mira para donde iba pero la chica vuelve a hablar.-¿Y bien? ¿Tan siquiera un hola?

-Juvia ya te lo dijo no te conoce

-Bien bien, mira nos olvidaste por casi 11 años es normal que no nos reconozcas quería hablarte de nuevo por tus sueños pero tenias que despertar, preferiría que siempre durmieras….- la chica había empezado a caminar hacia Juvia y esta solo retrocedía.

-Juvia no sabe de que hablas por favor déjala.- pero parecía que mientras más insistiera esta menos iba a ceder.

La peli rosa solo suspiro y se quedo en su lugar.- ¿Si te digo quien soy y de donde vengo me prometes dos cosas?

-¿Cuáles?

-La primera déjame de contar la historia completa antes de que salgas corriendo o niegues cosas.- Juvia solo asintió.- Y segunda no te vayas a espantar e intenta solo… recodar ¿Si?.- Esto último lo había dicho con una voz muy amable y calmada, lo que impresiono a Juvia ya que por su voz pudo juzgar que era alguien de carácter fuerte y "misterioso"

-Bien.- dijo mientras se sentaba, ya que suponía que sería una historia lago larga. Y la peli rosa se sentó junto a ella.

-Bueno, para empezar mi nombre es Cheshire o tu me solías decir Rose supongo que por mi color de pelo bueno de hecho yo vengo de…

(Esto lo voy a contar como una historia)

Cuando Juvia había nacido ese mismo día su madre murió por lo que nunca la conoció, su padre al principio la culpo por la muerte de la mujer que amaba pero se dio cuenta de que ella era la creación del amor de ambos por lo que la cuido y protegió como lo que era su hija, Vivian en un pueblo donde apenas y se veía el sol ya que siempre era cubierto por niebla casi todo el tiempo, Juvia había crecido en su hogar ya qué su padre era un muy reconocido comerciante por lo que vivía en una gran casa con muchas personas al tanto de ella, su padre siempre buscaba aunque fuera un tiempo para estar con ella y le contaba siempre el mismo cuento Alicia en el país de la maravillas Juvia, nombre puesto por su madre, hizo su mundo de maravillas con los personajes del cuento pero todo cambiado, en lugar de una reina roja eran dos reinas gemelas que tanto físicamente como de carácter no se parecían nada una traía el sol y la otra la luna y se aseguraban de que todo estuviera en orden, el gato que era una chica peli rosa con un carácter fuerte pero misterioso y como en el cuento siempre traía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el conejo blanco que de hecho era un chico de cabello blanco pero que tenia la habilidad de mandar cartas desde muy lejos a otra parte y teletransportarse, el sombrerero o de hecho sombrerera una chica de cabello rosa súper esponjado y extrovertida que por cada cosa más mínima era hora de hacer fiesta por supuesto sus acompañantes el conejo un chico de cabello rubio y con ojeras claras por no dormir y el ratoncito que si era un ratón pero este era muy ruidoso y desastroso, los gemelos un chico y una chica exactamente iguales de cabello corto y violeta ojos color grises pero al parecer siempre se llevaban la contra. Así era su mundo de maravillas por aquello siempre le encanto dormir más que nada en el mundo, apenas teniendo 4 años su padre murió pero ella nunca supo cómo, así que la mandaron a un orfanato por petición de su padre ya que ella ya le había dicho que ella no se quería quedar con todo lo de su padre que ella no estaba hecha para eso por lo que le dijo que si un día le pasaba algo ella tendría que i a un orfanato hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad se quedaría almenaos con la mitad de la herencia, como nunca antes había convivido con niños no era muy sociable y siempre se quedaba sola, los demás niños la molestaban por ser tímida y por ser tan soñadora, ella había caído en una gran depresión que sin darse cuenta provoco que su magia que no averiguaba por completo aun saliera a luz con la lluvia, y ese fue otro motivo para ser excluida por los demás. Su país de maravillas era lo único que la mantenía feliz junto a esos muñequitos Teru Teru Bozu que hacía, a medida que pasaba el tiempo su país de las maravillas se fue corrompiendo que cada vez que entraba parecía el mismo infierno así que decidió olvidar después una familia la adopto los Loxar para ella eso fue algo especial en ese entonces tenía 6 años, aquella familia siempre viajaba un día fueron a lo que era Crocus habían entrado a pasear al laberinto del palacio, como Juvia había querido irse por su lado se tropezó con un chico de cabello blanco quien ella reconoció era su conejo de su país de las maravillas pudo ver que este se iba a prisa a si que lo sigue y vio como este hizo un agujero debajo de el y antes de que se cerrara Juvia decidida se lanzo, al principio todo empezó como es sus sueños caía con cosas que flotaban y cuando estaba a punto de caer en tierra su ropa cambio ahora traía un vestido azul marino con un delantal blanco tenía unas medias de rayas negro con blanco y botas negras con cintas la cinta del delantal estaba atado en un moño que en el centro tenía una rosa que cambiaba de color dependiendo de s estado de ánimo y un broche en el cabello que era una rosa blanca con burbujas alrededor, miraba con asombro su vestuario cuando volvió a ver al chico conejo lo persiguió y llego al castillo de las dos reinas de su país de las maravillas ella hablo con ambas y sin darse cuenta se volvió a adentrar en su así de maravillas. Así paso todo un año pero ella se había decidido a crecer dejar de engañarse y eso lo había tomado como un sueño, nunca quiso que los demás supieran quien era en realidad así que se quedo con el apellido Loxar. Todo ese tiempo hasta que se unió a Fairy Tail siempre todo lo que le paso en su país de maravillas lo había tomado como un sueño y lo había olvidado, sin darse cuenta de que ella tenía una especie de "don" todo lo que su mente imaginaba se hacía real pero en su intento por retenerlos todo eso lo encerró en su país de las maravillas sin darse cuenta de que eso podría algún ida traer consecuencias al mundo donde vivía….

(Aquí termina)

-Entonces ¿todo este tiempo tu entre otros me han estado buscando eh? Yo creí que solo fue…. un sueño.- Juvia está hecha bolita alado de Cheshire.- Si, la verdad te necesitamos ya que bueno….. Todo lo que sueñas incluso tus pesadillas se guardan, y ahora lo que es NUESTRO hogar ya no es el mismo las cosas ha cambiado por ahora las cosas están medio tranquilas ya que bueno, supongo que a tus amigo s ocultas algunas cosas ¿no?

-No quiero hablar de eso si pero ¿Qué se supone que pueda hacer yo para remediar lo que está pasando?

-Todo eso son TUS pesadillas puedes hacer algo para solucionarlo lo sé, y aunque te niegues a hacerlo las personas de aquí corren peligro.- Juvia la mira con cara de no entender.- Si sigues creando pesadillas estas podrían encontrar la forma de salir y devastar este mundo y deja te digo que no son nada amigables.

-Bien lo intentare…. Pero si lo hago no quiero volver a saber sobre aquel lugar ¿si?

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso ten.- decía mientras le daba lo que parecía un regalito era el que el gato "Chevalier" traía cuando lo rescato, Juvia se sorprendió que lo tuviera ya que ella no se acuerda a verlo traído con el gato, empezó a desenvolverlo y adentro había un collar de acero en forma de cruz con símbolos grabados en esta y la palabra "nada es lo que parece" en la parte de atrás y en cada esquina tenia pequeños diamantes que eran 4 figuritas diferentes la de la parte posterior era una mariposa rosa claro, la de la parte inferior una estrella purpura, en el costado derecho un corazón azul cielo y en el costado derecho la nota sol de color amarillo.

- Es hermoso.- decía mientras admiraba el pequeño collar, Cheshire se acerco a ella y se lo puso.

-Mañana nos vemos aquí, te mostrare y te contare algunas cosas ¿de acuerdo?, lo mejor será que te vayas tus amigos han de estar preocupados.

-Juvia duda que hayan notado su ausencia, entonces hasta mañana.- decía mientras se despedía en eso vio como esta se hacía niebla, al principio se espanto pero solo sonrió y se puso a caminar camino al gremio en el camino se le ocurriría algún pretexto para desaparecer los próximos días ya que penaba que eso de ir al "país de las maravillas" no sería nada sencillo y no se equivocaba, mientras caminaba Cheshire la miraba desde la copa de un árbol.- Cambio pero no cambio lo que son las cosas.


End file.
